Spinnymon
Welcome to the wonderful world of Spinnymon! Get ready to start your Spinnymon journey, because I’m not getting paid for this. You can call me Professor FANDOM. (yes, I was named after the FANDOM tree. Don’t judge me.) Anyway, I’ll give you a walkthrough. So, Spinnymon are Boiz genetically specialized in tearing eachother apart battling. They have types, movesets, abilities, and all of that good stuff. So, tell me, are you a boy or a girl? * Yes. * No. Ok, spell your name for me. ... Cool name, I suppose. Ok, (name), time to pick your starter Spinnymon! There are three starters. You are welcome to pick whichever one you would like. Starters: Flamingbean Type: Fire Gender: Male Ability: Blaze Moveset: Growl, Ember, Tail Whip ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Flaming_Boiz ) Naturebean Type: Grass Gender: Male Ability: Leaf Guard Moveset: Sand Attack, Charm, Razor Leaf ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Nature_Boi ) Waterbean Type: Water Gender: Male Ability: Drizzle Moveset: Tackle, Water Gun, Fake Tears ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Boi ) ... So, I see you’ve chosen your new Spinnymon! Here, have this Spinnydex and some other stuff. {You received a Spinnydex!} {You received 10 Spinballs!} Now, FIGHT ME. {Professor FANDOM challenges you to battle!} Locations: # Professor’s Labratory (starting place) # Route 1 # Route 2 # Route 3 # Spinnymon Center # Route 4 # Route 5 # Route 6 # Shade Cave # Route 7 # Route 8 # Spinnymon Gym (Normal) # Route 9 # Route 10 # Peace Lake Island 2 (reachable by boat or by Sharkybean): # Route 11 # Route 12 # Route 13 # Spinnymon Center # Route 14 # Route 15 # Route 16 # Spinnymon Gym (Flying) # Route 17 # Route 18 # Spinnymon Daycare # Route 19 # Route 20 # Wild Mountains Island 3 (reachable by boat or by Sharkybean): # Route 21 # Route 22 # Route 23 # Spinnymon Center # Route 24 # Route 25 # Route 26 # Rime Swamp # Route 27 # Route 28 # Spinnymon Gym (Poison) # Route 29 # Route 30 # Jewel Caverns Island 4 (reachable by boat or by Sharkybean): # Route 31 # Route 32 # Route 33 # Spinnymon Center # Route 34 # Route 35 # Route 36 # Spinnymon Daycare # Route 37 # Route 38 # Spinnymon Gym (Dark) # Route 39 # Route 40 # Gloaming Jungle (More will be added later) Spinnydex: Flamingbean Type: Fire Entry: This Spinnymon is immune to fire, was well was any form of heat. It despises any form of water. Evolves into: Spicybean Located in: Professor’s lab ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Flaming_Boiz ) Spicybean Type: Fire Entry: This Spinnymon’s fur is specialized in surviving in extreme heat, so well that even if a bucket of lava were dunked onto it, it’s fur would not even have the slightest singe. Evolves into: Volcanicbean Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spicyboi ) Volcanicbean Type: Fire/Rock Entry: This Spinnymon can dwell in volcanoes, where it can thrive in the scorching hot lava. It is able to bite victims with flaming fangs that can burn flesh. Evolves into: none Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Volcanoboiz ) Naturebean Type: Grass Entry: This Spinnymon has the rare ability to make plants grow. It is known to be very herbivorous. Evolves into: Springbean Located in: Professor’s lab ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Nature_Boi ) Springbean Type: Grass Entry: This Spinnymon can manipulate plants to the point that small plants will often be seen growing out of it’s fur. Evolves into: Wildbean Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spring_boi ) Wildbean Type: Grass Entry: This Spinnymon can make large vines grow out of the ground during battle. It can also be seen helping trees grow bigger and making flowers bloom. Evolves into: none Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Spinny_Boi ) Waterbean Type: Water Entry: This Spinnymon is very well adapted to the water. It is known to live off of small fish. Evolves into: Sharkybean Located in: Professor’s lab ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Boi ) Sharkybean Type: Water Entry: This Spinnymon is an extremely skilled fisher. It can slip behind large fish unnoticed before snapping and capturing them in it’s jaws. Evolves into: Oceanicbean Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Sharky_Boi ) Oceanicbean Type: Water Entry: This Spinnymon has large control over water, such as being able to control waves on sea. The more powerful of the species can even summon undersea creatures at will. Evolves into: none Located in: none ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Elemental_Bois ) Squirrelbean Type: Normal Entry: This Spinnymon is known to stuff acorns inside its cheeks during winter to store food. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 1-7 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Squirrelyboi ) Birdbean Type: Flying/Normal Entry: This Spinnymon can fly very swiftly from tree to tree. They are known to dislike Squirrelbeans. Evolves into: Eaglebean, Owlbean Located in: Routes 1-8 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bluejayboi ) Eaglebean Type: Flying Entry: This Spinnymon uses its sharp talons to grab its prey, then fly off with it at fast speeds. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 6-8 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Eagle_Boi ) Dogbean Type: Normal Entry: This Spinnymon is loved by beginners because of its loyalty and friendly nature. Evolves into: Wolfbean Located in: Routes 3-7 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Beangle ) Wolfbean Type: Normal/Dark Entry: This Spinnymon often travels in packs to hunt large prey. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 5-7 (rarely), Shade Cave (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Wolf_boi ) Serpentinebean Type: Poison Entry: This Spinnymon is very malevolent, and uses the venom in its fangs to poison prey. Evolves into: none Located in: Shade Cave (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Serpentine_Boi ) Boltbean Type: Electric Entry: This Spinnymon uses its small, electrified fangs and claws to defend itself and hunt small prey. Evolves into: Beambean Located in: Routes 6-9 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bolt_Boi ) Beambean Type: Electric/Fire Entry: This Spinnymon uses powerful beams of electric energy to blast opponents back. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 8-9 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Beamboi ) Kittybean Type: Normal Entry: This Spinnymon is loved by the rich and kept as a pet. They dislike Dogbeans. Evolves into: Fluffbean Located in: Routes 3-8 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Kitty_boi ) Fluffbean Type: Normal/Fairy Entry: This Spinnymon is known for its delicateness and love for sleeping. They dislike all Dogbeans. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 8-10 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Fluffen_Boiz ) Pixiebean Type: Fairy Entry: This Spinnymon is rare and is known for its beautiful singing. It also makes flowers bloom. Evolves into: none Located in: Route 10 (rarely), Peace Lake (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Petuniaboiz ) Evolvingbean Type: Normal Entry: This Spinnymon can evolve into many forms, and more are being discovered by the years. Evolves into: Flarebean, Vaporbean, Joltbean, Espbean, Umbrebean, Glacebean, Leafbean, Sylphbean Located in: Routes 11-14 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Spinny_boi ) Toadbean Type: Poison/Grass Entry: This Spinnymon is very poisonous, and it also uses its long tongue to catch small insects. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 14-16 (rarely), Rime Swamp ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Cane_toad_boi ) Bushbean Type: Grass/Poison Entry: This Spinnymon camouflages as a berry bush to lure prey. When the prey eats a poisonous berry, the Bushbean then strikes. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 13-16 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Bush_Boi ) Owlbean Type: Flying/Dark Entry: This Spinnymon uses its dark feathers to camouflage itself during the night so it can hunt. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 14-17 (rarely), Wild Mountains (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Owl_Boi ) Rambean Type: Normal/Rock Entry: This Spinnymon has very strong legs that it uses to jump across the rocky mountains it lives in. Evolves into: none Located in: Wild Mountains ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Ram_Boi ) Deerbean Type: Normal Entry: This Spinnymon is often found in large herds. Males of the species will often compete by comparing antler size and strength. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 22-25 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Deer_Boi ) Toxicbean Type: Poison Entry: This Spinnymon has large amounts of poison in its skin, teeth, and saliva. Its saliva is often harvested to be used in medical fields. Evolves into: none Located in: Rime Swamp ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Toxic_boiz ) Prismaticbean Type: Rock Entry: This Spinnymon is found in dimly lit places, ironic due to its love for sunlight. It can absorb light for nutrition. Evolves into: Crystalbean Located in: Jewel Caverns (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Prism_Boi ) Crystalbean Type: Fairy/Rock Entry: This Spinnymon lives off of rocks and gemstones. Due to this, it is only found in caves. It has very keen hearing. Evolves into: none Located in: Jewel Caverns (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Crystalboiz ) Agentbean Type: Dark Entry: This Spinnymon is known for mysteriously spying on trainers at night. Due to this, it has become prey to many ghost stories and urban legends. Evolves into: Darkbean Located in: Routes 31-33 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Super_agent_boi ) Darkbean Type: Dark Entry: This Spinnymon is famous for its sly, eerie behavior, and the fact that it is frustratingly hard to catch. Many have seen one, but few have actually caught one. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 31-33 (rarely) ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_boi ) Cumulobean Type: Flying Entry: This Spinnymon is often found high up in the sky among clouds. It likes being around it’s species rather than other Spinnymon. Evolves into: Caelumbean daytime/dusk, Tempestbean nighttime Located in: Routes 32-34 ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Altocumuli_Boi ) Caelumbean Type: Flying Entry: This Spinnymon is known for its mysterious ability to control clouds and weather. Locals say that you can sometimes spot its large, sky-colored wings floating high in the clouds at sunset. Evolves into: none Located in: Gloaming Jungle (rarely) daytime/dusk ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Caelum_Boi ) Tempestbean Type: Flying/Dark Entry: This Spinnymon is known for its mysterious ability to control storms and weather. Locals say that you can sometimes spot its large, dark wings floating high in the clouds at night. Evolves into: none Located in: Gloaming Jungle (rarely) nighttime ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Tempest_Boi ) Petrichorbean Type: Water Entry: This Spinnymon thrives in rain. Some say that it’s very soul is dependent on falling raindrops in order to survive. Evolves into: none Located in: Routes 38-40 (rarely), Gloaming Jungle ( https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Petrichor_Boi ) Gym Leaders: Gym Leader Avery Gender: Female Gym: Normal-type Spinnymon Gym Team: Squirrelbean (Level 15), Birdbean (Level 17) Gym Badge: Normal Badge Gym Leader Pandora Gender: Female Gym: Flying-type Spinnymon Gym Team: Eaglebean (Level 28), Owlbean (Level 32) Gym Badge: Windy Badge Gym Leader Vincent Gender: Male Gym: Poison-type Spinnymon Gym Team: Toadbean (Level 36), Bushbean (Level 44), Serpentinebean (Level 48), Toxicbean (Level 48) Gym Badge: Toxic Badge Gym Leader Sombria Gender: Female Gym: Dark-type Spinnymom Gym Team: Darkbean (Level 55), Wolfbean (Level 60), Tempestbean (Level 62) Gym Badge: Mystery Badge Trainers: TheMainMane Gender: Female Team: Waterbean Butterflyunicorn Gender: Female Team: Naturebean Peppycatgaming Gender: Female Team: Flamingbean ... (I hope you like this little kinda-roleplay-but-kinda-not thing that I’ve made! You can battle me in the comments, or battle each other. More things will be added to this later :P) ... ... ... ... ... The Story: So, since you’ve somehow ended up here with nothing else to do, I might as well tell you some stuff. This region was created by two primordial Spinnymon: Phantombean and Celestialbean. According to legend, these two Spinnymon were complete opposites. One held a soul of pure light, and the other held a soul of pure darkness. Seems pretty simple, right? Celestialbean was the one who made our region. It created the land, the sky, the sea, and, of course, the Spinnymon and trainers. Originally, there was no battle. No war. No violence. All was peaceful and Celestialbean was proud of what it had made. Phantombean grew envious of Celestialbean’s creation. It decided to leave a mark on our region. So, it created battles and death. It created all violence and anger and tainted the region with it. Celestialbean was upset at what Phantombean had done, and cast it out into the deep, dark space, far from our region. It tried to fix the bad that Phantombean did by replacing death in battle with fainting, and creating a variety of healing berries to mend damage caused in battle. This worked pretty well, and things were sort of peaceful again. Phantombean then came up with a crafty plan. It created two powerful Spinnymon as its servants: First, it got all the deathly illnesses in the world and created Meltedbean. Then, it got every single shadow in the world and created Monsterbean. It then sent these two Spinnymon to terrorize the region. Celestialbean noticed what was happening and decided to fight fire with fire: It got light from every star in the world and created the gentle Novabean. Then, it got power from every time loop in the world and created the powerful Timeybean. With two warriors ready, Celestialbean sent them to battle Meltedbean and Monsterbean. The four Spinnymon dueled it out. They fought so hard that each Spinnymon had to be cast out into different parts of the region, hidden from any mortal soul. However, Team Cheese is on the lookout for them. The team’s cruel leader, Formaggio, is bent on capturing each Spinnymon and having their power all to himself. And that’s the story.Category:Roleplay Category:Yeet